Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade Royale
by BroXdannNobody
Summary: Free your personality, and save the world from the Achromic. A new journey begins back where it all started: Destiny Islands. Blur becomes the new chosen one in his own adventure to save every world's personality from the Achromic, a race of creatures that erase colour and creativity. With his friend Kiera and rival Conner, he will enter the Keyblade Royale Tournament to find the
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dive to the Heart/Destiny of Speed

Pillars. Pillars made of stained glass everywhere. Each one had a different style. The one that the 16-year-old Blur was standing on depicted three heroes of a world full of small creatures. These heroes were different: a blue hedgehog, a yellow fox with two tails and a red echidna. All of a sudden, dark creatures with yellow eyes start to form from the ground.  
"What the heck? What's going on?" Blur yells. The beasts sense his presence and start to move towards him. Quickly, he runs in the opposite direction, only to be held up by the edge of the pillar. Blur turns back to the creatures, and raises his arms as one of them lunges at him. A burst of light knocked the creature back, and Blur looked in amazement at what he was holding.  
"A-a Keyblade?" In his right hand was probably the most weakest and unknown form of Keyblade: Kingdom Key 0, a grey version of the Kingdom Key. "Why isn't there any colour?"  
_There is no colour because you have yet to find your true self._ The voice sounded like that of a young girl. He looked around for the source of the voice, but found only the creatures.  
"What do you mean 'my true self'?" Blur had no clue what she meant, but had to block a lunge from the creature, which drove the thought from his mind.  
_There's no time to explain. Use that Keyblade to beat the Shadows._ Blur twirled the weapon in his hand, and then aimed the end at them.  
"Looks like I don't have a choice," he said as he charged at the 'Shadows'. He struck them down with one blow each, the Shadows being significantly weak. "What, that's it? I thought there'd be more of a challenge."  
_Just wait. Fighting isn't just about strength, it's also about style and technique._ The girl was right, for a new enemy type appeared, and three of them at that. These were more humanoid, but were thin and had zippers on their mouths. _Looks like Dusks, be careful._ They charged at him, so Blur went on the defence and blocked their attacks. He sensed an opening in one of the Dusks, so he lunged and struck it twice before being hit in the back.  
"Damn you guys are flexible," he cursed. They appear to have no real bones, doing flips and twirls without a care, even floating above the ground slightly.  
_They are smarter than the Shadows, so you need to outsmart them._ He lunged at the Dusk one more time, striking twice, sliding behind it before it struck him and striking back.  
"Yeah! How do you like me now?" He shouted.  
_Calm down, you still have to defeat them._ Regaining focus, he listened to the girl's voice and proceeded to defeat the Dusks using the technique he used before. When the Dusks where defeated, he was slightly worn but his curiosity kept him focused.  
"Is this supposed to be a test? I only ask because it seems too easy." The girl didn't answer, as a stained glass bridge appeared, leading away to another pillar. When he made it to the other pillar, she spoke to him again.  
_The world is already full of light, and with that, there will always be darkness. A new evil seeks to rid the world of personality, and you, along with others, have been chosen to protect the world using the one thing unique to you people: colour!_ The black void around him started disappearing, revealing a stained glass dome. The centre of the dome's ceiling had a picture of a crown surrounded by the Heartless, Nobody, Unversed and Dream Eater symbols. All of a sudden, the colour started to fade and become monochromatic. The source was the centre of the pillar, which burst open to reveal a monochromatic, two-legged behemoth, which stared at him with blank, black eyes.  
"You're a big one. Let's see what you've got." Blur charged at it and, when he hit it, his Keyblade shattered. "What? What happened?" He tried summoning it back but had no luck. The behemoth pick him up, threw him in the air, jumped and smashed Blur down. He crashed into the pillar and shattered it, leaving him to fall into the void.  
_Everyone falls to darkness, but they manage to find light in others. Now, they are at threat of losing what makes them unique. You must be the one to open the door and protect the individuality of everyone. The one thing you must do: you must enter the Keyblade Royale Tounament._

Blur woke with a start, yelling as if he had a bad nightmare. He was sweaty, and his hand hurt a little. _What a crazy dream_, he thought, looking out his window. He looked down and noticed that he fell asleep in his day clothes; his red jacket, yellow shirt and blue shorts crumpled from sleeping in them. _Oh well, looks like I'm wearing the same clothes today_. He jumped out of bed, put on his shoes and went downstairs.  
His dad and 8-year-old sister Kara greeted him when he went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast.  
"What are you having for breakfast son?" his dad asked. Blur opened the cupboard, looked through it and spotted a tin of biscuits. He grabbed a few of them in his hand and held it up to show his dad.  
"Right, I'll be home later," Blur announced.  
"Blair, wait." Blur stopped, hating being called by his actual name. "I want to talk to you about working with me at the post office." His dad works at the only post office on the mainland of Destiny Islands. This made Blur huff in irritation.  
"I don't want to do any boring job, okay? I want to do what I want to do." His dad looked at him, a serious expression across his face.  
"What, you think you can make money off those stupid dances you do with your friends? Is that how you want to live your life?" Blur turned back to his father.  
"Maybe it is," Blur responds. "Maybe I wanna dance so people can enjoy it. So I can enjoy it." His father's expression did not change in the slightest. "Whatever, I'm out." Blur turns back and walks out the door, slamming it behind him.  
He grabbed his bike from the shed, wheeled it out to the front of the house when Kara called out to him from the porch.  
"Will you come back? I don't want you to leave angry." Blur put up a brave act in front of his sister, and smiled at her.  
"Of course I'll come back. Someone's got to help you with your dancing." Kara smiled and nodded at him, turning and going back inside. Blur climbs on his bike and pushes off towards the beach, where the dance competition.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Two teams are left in the Destiny Dance Finals, competing to be the best dance group in the whole of Destiny Islands!" The crowd roared in excitement at the announcer's introduction. "The two teams are Team Monochrome and Team Colourmatic! Let's give them a round of applause!" The crowed roared into life, clapping and cheering the dance groups. The dancers began to climb up on either side of the stage.  
As the teams went on stage, Blur arrived on his bike and joined the others in his team, Team Colourmatic. He took his place next to Kiera, one of his teammates and closest friends. She looked up at him as he took his place.  
"Cutting it kinda close, don't you think?" she whispered to Blur.  
"What can I say, I love to be fashionably late," Blur responded sarcastically.  
"Father problems?" She asks, crossing her arms.  
"Like you wouldn't believe."  
"You tell him you don't want to work in a post office?" Blur looks at her, irritated not at her but at his dad still.  
"I don't want to tell him anymore, I give up." He lowered his gaze, away from Kiera's eyes. She reached under his chin and lifted his head so they were looking in each other's eyes.  
"He'll understand. I'm sure in the end, he'll support you." Blur was about to respond when the announcer said it was time to start.  
"All right dancers! Ready, set, start battle!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Destiny Islands/Old Friends, New Adventures

The competition was cut short, so short it didn't even start. Everything lost colour when the announcer said start: the stage, the crowd, the sky and even some of Team Colourmatic. The only ones left was a kid from Team Monochrome, Kara, Blur and the announcer. The people greyed out didn't notice the others, and they just stood there looking bored.  
"Hey, is this some kind of a joke?" called out Kara.  
"Yeah, what the hell's going on?" Blur yelled. He was about to jump off stage when a 17-year-old boy put his arm out to stop him. His clothes contrasted in the dull world, even though they are black and white. His serious face stared down the announcer as the latter started to laugh maniacally.  
"It worked! Everything has faded!" the announcer cried out.  
"What is the meaning of this?" the boy asked to the hysterical announcer.  
He looked at the boy and said, "Well Conner, leader of Team Monochrome, there's something you should know. I hate creativity! I'm not even from here. I was sent to capture this world to remove all personality from it."  
"Then how come we weren't affected?" Kiera called out. The announcer turned to Blur and Kiera.  
"It looks like you two have a much stronger personality than that of your friends. Too bad I'll have to crush you!" All of a sudden, creatures appeared from the ground. They were grey, bestial and had black eyes. Blur suddenly shuddered at the appearance of the creatures.  
"They look like something from my dreams," he muttered to himself. _The dream with the Keyblade,_ he thought. _I wish I had that in real life._  
_"You can have it,"_ spoke a familiar voice. Flare turned around and saw what looked to be a girl about his age. Her hair was red, her street dress pink and her aura returned colour to wherever she stood. _"You have the power to fight back, you only need to dig deep and find it."_  
"Who's that?" Kiera asked, slightly confused from this sudden appearance.  
"Someone I met in a dream. Not directly, but I heard her voice." Blur looked down at his hand, clenched it into a fist and placed it on his chest. A light surrounded him, and when it faded, he was holding something in his hand. When he opened it, he found a bronze Mickey token.  
"A keychain!" he shouted. Focusing on it, he swung his arms and a Keyblade appeared in his hand. It was the Kingdom Key 0 again. He knew it was weak, but he charged at the creatures anyway. When one jumped at him, he struck it down and it disappeared. The other creatures followed suit, and were easily defeated. The announcer looked in shock.  
"How did YOU get a Keyblade? There is no one around to give it to you!" The mysterious girl stepped in front of Blur, looking straight at the announcer.  
_"I helped him uncover his dormant power. Do not doubt those with a strong heart!"_ She placed both hands where her heart was, and a light appeared around her. It blinded the announcer and he disappeared into a dark portal he had conjured. Everything went back to normal, and the crowd ran, screaming at the sight of the remaining creatures. Even the dancers run at the sight of them.  
"Hey…uh, whatever your name is, what are these things?" Blur asks as he bashes a few more of the creatures, only a few remaining.  
_"My name's Kairi, and they are called the Achromic. This particular breed is called the Greyscales, and they are the weakest of them all."_ As one approaches her, she kicks it away and it vanishes.  
"Wait, Kairi? As in Sora, Riku and Kairi?" Kairi nods, grinning at him. Blur deals with the last Greyscale before his Keyblade disappears. He walks over to her and says, "You were in my dream, weren't you?"  
_"No, not a dream. It was your Dive to the Heart. Your test, so to speak."_  
"Whoa, that's weird," Kiera says as she comes over to them. "So, if you're the Kairi I know, then where's Sora and Riku?" Kairi gave a sad look, and then answered softly.  
_"They're fighting another evil, one which cannot wait for this threat to end. That's why I'm here, to get someone who's full of personality and creativity."_ Kairi walked away a bit, and then turned back to the others. _"I came back here to visit last week because I was missing home. I knew about the Achromic threat, but had no means of stopping by myself. But then I saw you at the preliminary round of the Destiny Dance competition. Your team was vibrant, creative, and I saw what looked to be fighting moves styled into dance moves. You had a bright personality, and so I chose to unlock your hearts power and give you a Keyblade."_  
"In my dream, you said that my Keyblade was so plain because I have yet to find my true self. What did that mean?" Blur asked as he summoned the boring Keyblade.  
_"I meant what I meant. Your heart is losing touch with you, and your personality is starting to falter."_ Kairi waved her hand to the side and a bridge appeared out of nowhere, leading to an island. _"Follow me."_

Blur, Kiera and, to their surprise, Conner followed Kairi to the island off the coast of the mainland. It had a shipwrecked boat, a tree house and a shack placed around the front.  
_"Does anyone come out to the island anymore?"_ Kairi asked, feeling nostalgic.  
"No, not really. It's been left untouched since you guys left," Kiera answered. The bridged finally ended at the shore and disappeared when everyone was off of it.  
"Why are we here?" Conner asked. "What is here that you need to show us?"  
_"Something that used to be a secret,"_ Kairi answered back. She led them over to a hole at the base of the giant tree. Pushing a few branches out of the way, she crawled in and told the others to do the same. Following her lead, they crawled their way to a cave with a bunch of drawings all around. Blur looked around amazed, and then noticed Kairi looking at a particular one of a spiky-haired boy and a short-haired girl feeding each other a star-shaped fruit.  
"Did you two ever share a Paopu fruit?" Blur asks a slightly teary Kairi.  
_"We never needed to. Our destiny's were already intertwined."_ She wiped her eyes, and looked around at the other drawings. _"I remember coming here with Sora and Riku, and just scrawling away at the rocks."_ She pointed at what looked to be a door at the back of the cave. It was wooden with a keyhole symbol in the middle. _"This will help get you out."_  
"What do you mean out?" Conner asked, frowning slightly.  
_"Out of this world and into your journey."_ They all looked weirdly at Kairi. _"You all came here, you are the destined ones."_ The trio start to back away a little, not sure of what was going to happen. _"And it's time for Blur to open the way out."_ Keyblade still in hand, Blur's arm was lifted and aimed at the doorway against his will. The Keyblade's end started to spark to life and shot a beam of light at the keyhole of the door. The door disappeared and began sucking in anything it could find in the room. Kairi disappeared in a flash of light and Blur, Kiera and Conner were sucked into the voided doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Green Hill Zone/Blur's True Keyblade

It seemed like ages before Blur and Kiera woke with a start. They took in their surroundings, and realised they weren't on the Islands anymore. They also noticed that Conner wasn't with them.  
"Where are we?" Blur asked, getting to his feet and then helping Kiera up. The place was full of green hills, tracks, springs and loop-de-loops. "What the hell kind of place is this?"  
"LOOK OUT!" yelled a voice. Blur and Kiera turned to see a blue blur rushing towards them, the source of the voice. In a split second reaction, Blur summoned his Keyblade to block the blur but was knocked back when it hit. The Keyblade disappeared as he lifted himself, and saw that he had blocked a blue hedgehog.  
"Uh…are you okay?" Kiera asked, holding out a hand to help the hedgehog off the ground. He rejected the hand and jumped on to his feet. This was a peculiar hedgehog: he wore red shoes with a white strap and gloves on his hands.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. What were you doing in the middle of the track?" He asked swiftly and with an attitude. Looking around, they had indeed woken up in the middle of a track.  
"We're sorry. We had no idea, we just woke up here," Kiera explained. The blue hedgehog looked at them, as if something was odd.  
"I've never seen you guys around here before. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." He pointed to himself with his thumb.  
"I'm Blur, and this is Kiera," Blur introduced them both. "Hey Sonic, where is here exactly?"  
"Why, you're in Green Hill Zone," Sonic responded cheerfully.  
"WHAT?" Blur and Kiera yelled in sync.

Conner was exploring the track he had woken up on. He had been separated from the others, so he didn't know where they were, or where he was for that matter.  
"What a vibrant place," Conner pointed out, not caring no one was around. "I think it's too bright."  
"Join the club," came a somewhat dark voice from behind him. Conner looked behind him and saw a black hedgehog with red stripes along its spikes.  
"And that club would be led by who?" Conner asks mockingly.  
"Shadow the Hedgehog. I am the ultimate being," he exclaims. Conner starts to laugh in derision.  
"You, the ultimate being? Prove it." Without further word, Shadow disappeared, reappeared behind him and kicked him in the back. Conner stumbled forward, turned and tried to hit back. Shadow once again moved lightning fast, but Conner caught his foot before he himself was hit again.  
"Predictable," Conner spoke blandly. He twisted Shadow and tossed him on the ground. Shadow landed on his feet and looked back at Conner.  
"You're good. Not many are fast enough to stop my attacks- huh?" Shadow went wide eyed as he looked around, so Conner looked as well and saw Greyscales appearing everywhere.  
"Achromic, here?" Conner shouted. "Where the heck is Blur?"

Greyscales surrounded Blur, Kiera and Sonic. Blur had his Keyblade at the ready, Sonic smiling at the sudden appearance of the creatures and Kiera hiding behind Blur, looking over his shoulder.  
"Friends of yours?" Sonic asked the two.  
"I wish I could say no," Blur replied back. Before Blur could attack, the creatures started to change. Some grew wings and became more bat-like; others grew in size and had knives grow on their bodies. Out of instinct, Blur attacked the weaker looking bats, but his Keyblade did nothing but knock it away. He looked at his Keyblade carefully and realised that it was starting to crack and chip away.  
"No, no, no. Not now, please!" He pleaded with his weapon. All of a sudden, a voice filled his head that belonged to none other than Kairi.  
_This world has chosen you to represent them._  
"What?" Blur asked, confused. Kairi giggled slightly, but answered the question.  
_This world chose your style to fight for them. Use your style to fight, use your uniqueness to defeat the Achromic!_ The words started to make sense. He stepped away from his two friends, lifted his Keyblade and removed the keychain from it.  
"Isn't that what makes your Keyblade? Why'd you take it off?" Kiera asked as Blur's Keyblade started to flicker out of existence.  
"The Keyblade is dull. It was a power given to me, not a power created by me." He breathed in deeply, exhaled and muttered to himself, "One, two, three, four…" With that he began the beginning of his dance routine.  
He did the more basic moves first, the creatures not doing anything but staring with their black, voided eyes. Then he did a flip and kicked the bat creature into the ground, pulverising it. The others began getting agitated, and attacked Blur. However, some were counter-attacked by Blur himself and were defeated by him and a blue blur rushing past them.  
"Go Blur! Go Sonic!" Kiera cheered. The blue hedgehog appeared beside Blur as the creatures started to back away.  
"You're fast," Blur complemented. Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs-up. He held out his other hand and on it was a token on the shape of a blue spiral. "What's this?"  
"You mentioned a keychain before, and I remembered I picked this up before. I think this might belong to you, so take it." Blur swiped the keychain out of Sonic's hand and stared at it intently.  
"Thanks. Here goes!" He raised the keychain in the air and shouted, "Keychain GO! Blur Sonic!" He attached it to the Keyblade, which glowed blue and changed form.  
It lost a lot of its bulk and became more streamlined; the guard became a deep blue spiral with a hole in the middle for the handle; the actual blade became light blue and spiked, the teeth of the key becoming a spiral similar to the guard but a little smaller in size. Blur spun the weapon by the handle and brought it down to his side.  
"Things just got real epic!" Blur exclaimed.  
"Gotta go fast Blur!" Sonic exclaimed before rushing to attack the remaining enemies. Blur continued to fight using his dance routine, and it seemed swifter now that his weapon was lighter and stronger. Flips, slashes, spins, blocks; he fought on as hard as he could and succeeded in taking down the creatures. He let his Keyblade vanish, returned to an excited Kiera and gave a small bow jokingly.  
"You rocked! You mixed your dancing with your fighting, and you were like 'kick' and 'step' and 'punch', and I was like 'Oh YEAH!'-"  
"Kiera, relax," Blur said, causing Kiera to breathe in deep and exhale. "Where's Sonic?" The hedgehog jumped over their heads and landed in between them, answering his question.  
"There's more of those things up ahead, and they're chasing Shadow and some other guy."  
Blur and Kiera looked at each other and said in sync, "Conner!"

Whenever the Greyscales got close enough, Conner and Shadow kicked them back. Sometimes Shadow would teleport with Conner to get ahead further.  
"It's no use!" exclaimed Shadow. "They're going to catch us!"  
"Heads up!" came the voice of Sonic as he sped towards the duo and jump-kicked a Greyscale right in the face.  
"Gain way!" shouted Blur as he flipped over the two and sliced at the other three Greyscales, making them vanish.  
"Conner! You're alright!" Kiera's excited voice greeted the teen. "Who's your friend?" Sonic jumped back and faced down Shadow.  
"Long time no see Shadow. How's it hanging?" Sonic greeted. Shadow looked away in distaste.  
"That's none of your concern," Shadow told him.  
"Aw, you're no fun," Sonic complained. He realised something then turned to Blur. "Hey, uh, I forgot to ask this, but what are you guys doing in Green Hill Zone? And what were those things?"

"Keyblade Royale Tournament, huh?" The group had made their way to Tails' Lab, where they met Sonic's trusty friend, Miles 'Tails' Prower. This yellow fox was unique, as he had two tails, hence his nickname. When Blur explained to Sonic, Shadow and Tails of their dilemma, that was what Tails said.  
"What, you've actually heard of it?" Sonic questioned Tails. In response, Tails held up a piece of paper he picked up from his desk. It showed two Kingdom Keys in an X-shape, with the words 'Keyblade Royal Tournament' written across it.  
"I found these papers everywhere throughout Green Hill Zone," Tails explained. "I also found this." He picked up a token that looked similar to the one Sonic found, but yellow. Blur took out his one and held it out.  
"Sonic found this one, and it turned out to be a keychain. Maybe that one is to." Blur returned it to his pocket and took Tails' one. "Do you mind if I have it?"  
"Go ahead, I think it should go with you anyway." Tails took a look at the flyer again. "What's the Radiant Garden?" Conner stood up and looked out the window.  
"Radiant Garden is a world, just like ours and this one." Conner explained. "There has been a lot of trade between worlds since Sora and Riku defeated Xehanort, so I hear a lot about it. Why do you ask?"  
"It says here that's where the preliminary rounds are, and it starts tomorrow!" Tails exclaimed with wide eyes. Blur stood up, a rush of excitement flowing through him.  
"Right, let's get out of…" Blur started but didn't finish. "How DO we get off this world?" He looked around, and Conner continued to look out the window when he answered.  
"We'll need a vehicle to cross worlds, unless you have another of those doors," he pointed out to Blur, remembering the door on Destiny Islands. Blur thought about this for a moment, but found no answer to this.  
"Hey, we could take the Tornado," Tails suggested, pointing at the blue plane near the garage door. "If I got the right parts, I can convert it for cross-world travel." Sonic gave Tails a thumbs-up, and Blur looked at Tails.  
"Alright, it's settled then," Blur said with a smile, walking to the door leading outside. He summoned his Keyblade and opened the door. "If you need me, I'll be outside." He walked out, deciding to keep an eye out for Achromic and practicing his fighting style in case they showed up.


End file.
